A Feudal Phantom
by RoyaleMelody
Summary: After the events of TUE, Danny is adopted by the Higurashi Family. Later he accidentally falls into the Bone Eater's Well with Kagome. After meeting the gang, Danny joins them on their quest to find the Shikon Jewel Shards. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER FOUR!
1. Ch1 The Decision

A/N: I'm glad to say that I am back! Sorry it took so long but I've just been a bit busy lately. Now please note that this time I am not going to bother with emphasizing what language the characters are speaking unless it is ABSOLUTELY neccesary. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Ch.1 The Decision**

**Danny 1st POV**

_Beep_

Where am I? I wondered, my eyes shut.

_Beep_

What happened?

_Beep_

The hell is that noise?

_Beep_

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as my vision was suddenly blinded by white light. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust, but finally I was staring up at a white ceiling. Cautiously I began to sit up.

Looking around the room I noticed that an IV was hooked up to my arm and the beeping was coming from a heart monitor meaning, I was in the hospital.

I thought for a moment, How did I get here? Why am I here? Why does my side hurt so freaking bad?

Then I remembered; Dan, the Nasty Burger, mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer… They're all gone. All because I couldn't save them. I wasn't strong enough. I began to cry.

A few minutes later a nurse came in, "Mr. Fenton!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Wiping the tears from my face I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours," she replied.

"They're dead, aren't they?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

She nodded sadly, "I'm afraid they are. You are the only survivor from that explosion."

"I thought so." I muttered sadly.

* * *

**3rd POV**

In Tokyo, Higurashi Fumiko, Kagome's mother, was watching a news report from America.

"Grandpa, come take a look at this!" Fumiko called to her 65-year-old father.

In walks an old man with his grey hair tied up in small ponytail with a mustache and beard wearing a white-topped and black bottomed yukata.

"What is it Fumiko, I was in the middle of something very important." The old man grumbled to his daughter.

Yeah, if something important is trying to purify the toilet from spirits. Fumiko thought.

Shaking that from her mind she said, "Take a look at the news report, it says that a poor boy lost his entire family and friends due to an explosion."

The old man turned his attention to the screen where an image of a light-skinned boy with blue eyes and raven black hair. Underneath his photo was his name, "Fenton Daniel, huh?"

"I can't help but feel sorry for the boy's loss." Fumiko stated.

Just as she said that a number popped up on the screen for anyone who would like to adopt him.

Sota, Kagome's little brother, walked into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Is Kagome back yet?" he asked.

"No Sota, Kagome won't be back for another week." His mom replied.

Noticing the TV screen, he asked groggily, "What you watching?"

"A report about a boy who lost his family and friends due to an explosion." She said, "And now the boy is up for adoption since his parents died"

"Oh," He spoke, the grogginess slowly retreating from his voice, "Are you going to do something to help him?"

Ms. Higurashi was about to reply when her son quickly added, "It gets kind of lonely here, with Kagome always going off to the feudal era."

She looked to her son then back to the image on the screen, she sighed, coming to a decision, "Sota, go get me the phone."

Now grandpa, who had just finished brewing his cup of coffee and had just taken a sip when his daughter had come up with her answer, he immediately did a spit take and exclaimed, "Fumiko, don't you think this is a bit rash, I mean you hardly even know the boy!?"

"I know enough to know whether I should help him or not." She responded just as Sota handed her the phone. She quickly dialed the number from the screen before she could change her mind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please remember that I am open to ideas for the plot and the timeline. I enjoy constructive criticism and would appreciate if you have any questions just leave a review or private message me!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	2. Ch2 Meeting Kagome

**A/N: **Yay! It didn't take me too long to type the next chapter! I forgot to explain my absence last chapter but basically my dad took the computer to my mom's work and apparently it's like, never going to come back. At least that's what I think. But we bought another computer like two days ago so now I can finally start this story again. Oh! And I changed my name from ThatAnimeGal to RoyaleMelody to match my deviantart account that I'll be posting on soon. Big thanks to everyone who followed/favorite this story!

**Reviews**

**Hordak's Pupil – **I know! I can't wait either!

**supaherolena02 – **I hope this is soon enough and I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story.

**princessbinas – **You probably won't have to wait too long. But then again since school is starting again…

**silverwolf7791 – **The problem with the other story was that when I started it I didn't have any plot in mind. But once I did I couldn't insert it without it happening weirdly so yeah… Thanks for the idea, I might have to use it but I'll be sure to give you credit!

**1eragon33 – **I hope it goes well too.

**Guest – **Thanks!

**Modymoon (Guest) – **HAHA! I'll do my best!

**allietheepic7 – **LOL

**Disclaimer: **I can't believe I forgot to put this last chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or Danny Phantom. This disclaimer counts for the rest of the story since I know I'll forget to put it in later chapters.

* * *

**Ch.2 Meeting Kagome**

**Danny 1****st**** POV**

It's been a week now since they died, Sam, Tucker, mom, dad, Jazz, and Mr. Lancer. I went to their funerals yesterday and the day before and now I'm on my way to Tokyo. I'm lucky that I chose Japanese as my foreign language because a family by the name of Higurashi wanted to adopt me and well, I accepted. Because anywhere is better than _**Him.**_

Before I left Amity I stopped by my house. I gathered a few pictures and some of my belongings. I grabbed the emergency money and a few of my parent's inventions as well. And right before I left I shut down the portal to the ghost zone and grabbed the blue prints for it.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Sota jumped up again, trying to see over the crowd and find his big brother. He hated being short and in the crowded Tokyo International Airport, he was lost amidst a sea of excited tourists and people like him waiting to greet others. He stopped jumping and looked up to his mother. "Mom," He whined, "when's he getting here?"

Fumiko looked down at her son with a smile. "I believe his flight just landed, after he goes through customs he should come right here."

The boy grinned, "Great! I can't wait to meet Daniel-niisan!"

She was glad that Sota had been so eager to get a big brother. Last week she had called the adoption agency and was able to speak to Daniel. She went ahead and filled him in on her present family members that she was living with. He was immediately accepting and Grandpa gave his approval of him after a few minutes of speaking over the phone… even though he had insisted on performing various exorcisms on the boy to cleanse him of any evil spirits before he entered their house. Fumiko couldn't help but shake her head at the memory; she honestly worried about her father sometimes.

Of course this was nothing compared to the worry she felt for how her daughter would react to the news. Well I'll figure it out when she comes back. Fumiko thought with a smile.

"Hey mom, I think that's him!" Sota shouted, tugging at Fumiko's sleeve and pointing towards the gate. For a kid he had quite a strong hold.

She looked up to see a fairly tall, black haired boy step past the custom's official. He had crystal blue eyes and a tired look on his face, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. His messy raven black hair covered his right eye, giving him a gothic look. He wore a black t-shirt with a silver oval in the center, his pants were baggy and a dark blue, and around his neck hung a chain with a golden ring. Fumiko raised her arm to direct him over to her, but Sota beat her to it by rushing through the crowd, straight for Danny.

The boy didn't know how to react as the blur of Sota attacked him and latched onto his waist. He looked down at the little boy hugging him. "Uh…" He said confusingly.

The boy's head shot up and grinned widely at Danny. "You're Fenton Daniel, right?"

Danny blinked trying to recover from the kid's abrupt question. "Um… yes." He replied in Japanese. He looked about to ask Sota who he was when Fumiko walked up to him.

"Sorry about Sota, he was very anxious to meet you." She said, bowing.

Daniel's eyes lit up in recognition to Fumiko's voice. "Higurashi-san," he stated, bowing in return.

Fumiko smiled at him. "I see you already met my son."

Sota pulled away from Danny and bowed. "I'm Sota." He peeped.

Danny snorted at Sota's excitement, causing a smile to spread across his own face. "I'm Daniel, but I prefer Danny." He replied.

"Now that introductions are done, let's head home," Fumiko stated, glad that the two boys were getting along just fine. "Grandfather is waiting at home… getting _things_ ready."

Sota tugged at Danny's sleeve and whispered in his ear. "What she means is that Grandpa is putting up a bunch of ofuda scrolls and preparing all of his old junk so he can tell you the stories behind all of them. He likes to blather on about spirits and hooky legends."

"Now Sota, don't say such rude things about your grandfather." Fumiko scolded, she had heard Sota quite clearly despite his attempt to whisper.

* * *

**Danny 1****st**** POV**

I couldn't help but gawk as the Higurashi Shrine came into view. The grounds themselves were big enough to fit a large portion of Amity, and the two story house left a lot of space available to be used. The house looked very cozy, but two things drew my attention as I walked up the steps.

The first was a large tree that was to the side. It had what looked to be some rope and pieces of paper attached to its trunk. Next to that, I took note of a small shack, something that was referred to as a well house, but looked about ready to crumble.

"We're home!" Sota shouted as he quickly tore off his shoes and dashed inside the house. Fumiko and I weren't as quick as Sota to enter, mainly because I was still eyeing the tree and the well house.

I took off my shoes and put them down on the tiled entrance next to Sota's then walked into the house; it was strange having to do this… although I had read up on a lot of Japanese customs so I had expected it.

Of course none of this reading had prepared me for the culture shock I experienced. Just as I crossed into the living room a grey haired man sprang out from behind a wall and threw a scrap of paper at me. The paper attached itself to my shirt and made a quake of pain dance across the back of my head, I could feel the beginnings of a headache. The old man began to chant and then waved a stick with white paper attached to it towards me. The headache grew worse and I couldn't help but moan and put a hand to my head. It was all I could do not to buckle my knees and fall down upon the floor.

"Grandpa," Fumiko barked angrily, "What do you think you are doing?!"

The old man jumped back, causing the pain to go away. "Why I am purifying him, his spiritual essence reeks of demons and death!"

"I'm sorry Danny, are you alright?" Fumiko asked apologetically.

"Yeah, just a minor headache, that's all." I said.

"Danny, this is Grandpa, Grandpa, Danny." She said eyeing the old man.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Fumiko then led me to my room it was a fair size, it had a twin size bed, a black dresser, a door leading to the bathroom, a nightstand, and a closet.

"Why don't you go take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall by Kagome's room?" Fumiko told me.

"I haven't met Kagome yet have I? Where is she?" I asked.

"She's out with her friends," she replied a bit nervously. "She'll be back later."

Then before I could reply she left to make dinner.

* * *

**~~~Few Hours Later~~~**

"Danny-niisan," Sota called entering my room.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Mom told me to come get you for supper."

"Tell her I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." He said, leaving the room.

I had just finished unpacking the last of my stuff, not including the ghost weapons. I decided to leave those in a bag under my bed so no one would ask questions.

On my nightstand I put the pictures of my family and friends. Looking at them I whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save all of you, but I promise I'll become stronger, but until then I won't use my powers unless I am in a situation most dire."

I left the room, closing the door behind me and headed toward the dining room.

"_Itadakimase!"_ We all said and began eating.

I shivered and a small pink wisp escaped my mouth while we were eating, luckily none of the others noticed. My ghost sense! I thought, Are there ghosts here too?!

Before I had time to think about it further the door slid open and in walked a girl wearing a torn white and green sailor uniform with stains that looked like dried blood. Her raven black hair was messy and tangled and her brown eyes were filled with rage.

She plopped down in the empty seat and yelled, "THE NERVE OF THAT HANYOU!"

We all watched as the girl angrily piled food on her plate.

Fumiko was the first to speak, "Um… Kagome?"

Not noticing me or hearing Fumiko the girl continued, "I tell him I can't stay for more than a couple of days! But no, he expects me to stay and fight demons twenty- four seven!"

"Kagome." Says Fumiko, a bit louder this time.

"I swear the next time I see him I'll _osuwari _him until he reaches the center of the earth!" The girl exclaimed.

"KAGOME!" Sota yelled.

"WHAT?!" The girl yelled back glaring at Sota. But then she noticed me, as I was sitting next to Sota.

The girl, Kagome, paled. "W-w-who are you?"

Fumiko stepped in, "Kagome, this is Fenton Daniel. Now Higurashi Daniel, your older brother."

"Ehhhh?" Kagome shrieked.

I took that as my queue, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

She blushed a little, probably from embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about my behavior, I'm in the- uh- drama club! Yeah, and decided to practice." She said nervously.

"It's fine," I said, "I understand." After that we continued eating.

**3****rd**** POV **

After dinner, Danny went to his room to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Kagome and her mother were outside where they thought they were out of Danny's hearing range. But sadly for them they didn't know that Danny had his window open and had enhanced hearing due to his halfa status.

"When did he get here?" Kagome asked once they were outside.

"Just a few hours ago," Fumiko replied.

"Do you think my cover up worked?"

"He seemed to have believed, but now you have to be more careful when you return from the feudal era. We don't want Danny to have to worry about you considering all of his loved ones died just recently."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know," Fumiko said. "We'll have to tell him what you've been doing later, just not now."

And with that they went back inside.

**A/N:** Yippee! This chapter is 1780 words long! That's like the most I've ever written (not including essays for school). Please leave a review or PM me if you have a question. I enjoy constructive criticism! I still need some suggestions for the story plot and timeline (which Inuyasha episode it starts in). Thanks for reading! **3**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	3. Ch3 Falling Down

**A/N: **I've tried to get this out the past few days but I haven't been able to because on Monday and Tuesday my dad was hogging the office and yesterday I had to go shopping for school supplies. But now I'm at my grandma's house typing this. Her computer is really slow but I managed to get it done. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Oh! And sorry about and spelling mistakes. My grandma's computer doesn't have Microsoft Word so I had to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check or whatever the name for the thing that automatically capitalizes anything that needs to be (I think it's the same thing as spell check but I can't remember at the moment). I tried fixing it as best as I could by using the spell check here on FF but no guarantees I corrected it all!

**Reviews: **

**KodiakWolfe13 (Guest) - **LOL It's fine, I forgive you. =D

**silverwolf7791 - **I don't think I'll update that often but I'll do my best!

**Hordak's Pupil - **Glad you liked it!

**.7 -** It makes me happy to know you enjoy my work!

**princessbinas -** I'll see if I can do it, but no promises. If I do I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea.

**lee (Guest) - **Good to know! =D

**supaherolena02 - **Haha! Good to know I'm portraying her character right!

**darkromdemon - **Thanks!

**Eyea (Guest)** **-** I hope this is soon enough!

* * *

**Ch.3 Falling Down**

**Danny 1st POV**

What did Kagome mean when she said _he expects me to stay and fight demons twenty- four seven_? And what about that bogus lie she spat about drama club during dinner? And what was that about the feudal era? I wondered as I lay in my bed.

Earlier I opened my window to let some fresh air in and accidentally snooped on a conversation between Kagome and Fumiko. I didn't mean to! But with my enhanced hearing I couldn't help it. They spoke of a feudal era and Kagome going there. I wonder how she gets there, I mean. Wasn't the feudal era like, five hundred years ago?

Oh well, I'll think about it later. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~~~Monday Morning~~~**

"Danny!" Fumiko called outside my door.

I groaned and muttered tiredly, "Yes?"

"Get up, you don't want to be late for school." After that she left.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and grabbing my uniform, and went to shower.

I hope I'm not bullied at this school too. I thought as I got dressed.

I headed out to the dining room to eat a quick breakfast.

"Ready for your first day Danny?" Kagome asked me as I sat down.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. "Itadakimasu." And began eating.

"Bye Mom! See you after school!" Kagome called as we left for school.

After walking for a few minutes, Kagome asked me, "So Danny, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?"

"Well, I guess you should know considering your my sister now." I said, "They died in an explosion, along with my sister, my two best friends, and the only teacher that cared for me."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "And you had no one to take you in? No other relatives or close family friends?"

"Well there was _**him**_." I spat with disgust.

"_Him_?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he went to college with my parents and had a thing for my mom..." I responded, "But I really don't like him, he's a crazed up _fruitloop_." **(A/N: Did I spell that right?)**

"Oh," she whispered.

A few minutes later we entered the school and heard a female voice call, "Kagome!"

The both of us turned to see a trio of girls rushing towards us, or more specifically, Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome called back to her friends while waving her hand in greeting.

The trio was led by a girl with brown eyes and short, shoulder-length black hair held back by a yellow headband. To her left, was a girl with wavy dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. On the right stood one other girl, who had the shortest hair of the trio cut in a bob around her ears. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were of the same shade. She had been the one to shout Kagome's name.

"You're back!" The short-haired girl exclaimed happily. "It's good to see your no longer in the hospital!"

Wait? She was in the hospital? But just the other day she was supposedly at a friend's house. Danny thought and was about to speak but was interrupted by the girl.

"Who's this?" She questioned inclining her head towards me, then she quickly exclaimed, "I thought you were going out with Hojo!?"

The other two girls quickly swarmed me and started launching questions faster than a bullet train, all of which I couldn't understand.

"You guys!" Kagome exclaimed. The trio of girls turned their attention to Kagome. "This is Danny, he's my-"

Kagome didn't get to finish, for she was interrupted by the wavy haired girl shouting, "He's your boyfriend!?"

I mentally face palmed as she yelled that. Will Kagome get to explain who I am or will I have to do it?

I chose to correct the girl myself, "Um... No, I'm Kagome's brother. Higurashi Daniel, but I prefer Danny, it's nice to-"

"Wait!" Headband girl screeched interuppting me, "I thought you only had one brother?!"

"I was getting to that," Kagome said dully, "If you would stop interrupting please." The trio nodded, and hopefully Kagome would be able to finish her sentence. "So, this is Danny, my mom just recently adopted him. Danny, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." She introduced pointing to each girl as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you." I stated before I was bombarded with questions from the trio yet again, but this time at a bit of a slower pace. All of which included; 'Are you single?' 'Have you ever dated?' 'Have you had your first kiss?' And 'Will you date me?' And thousands more.

**Kagome 1 POV**

_'Danny-niisan sure is popular,' _I glanced at my watch, _'Shit! We're going to be late if we don't hurry.'_

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" I yelled, the three turned to me. "Come on, stop attacking my brother! We're going to be late if y'all keep questioning him and I for one don't want a tardy!"

The trio let out a long "Awww…" before we a proceeded walking to school.

* * *

After school I quickly met up with Danny, "How was your day?" I asked him as we walked home.

"It was okay, not great, but not terrible either." He responded.

"Well that's good!" I said cheerfully and we continued home.

Once home, Danny went back to his room change. He came back out wearing something similar to his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm going out!" He called to us.

"Okay," My mom called back, "Be back soon!"

He put on a pair of black combat boots and headed out the door.

"Mom, can you get my stuff ready? I plan on heading back to Inuyasha later." I asked her.

"Sure, just make sure when you're leaving that you don't let Danny see you." She responded, grabbing my yellow bag and packing it.

"I won't."

Once I was all packed I said, "I'll be back in a few weeks."

"But what will we tell Danny?" Sota asked me.

"I don't know, but you'll think of something." I put my shoes on and headed out the door to the well house.

**Danny 1st POV**

As I came back home from exploring I saw Kagome leave the house with a large backpack.

Where's she going? I wondered and decided to follow her.

She approached the well house from the other day, slid the door open, and went inside forgetting to close it behind her I quickly followed her. She walked down a few steps to the center of the well house where a large hole, obviously the well, sat with wood surrounding it on all four sides. She sat down on the ledge and tossed her legs over so they were facing the hole.

She looked about to jump when I stopped her, "Kagome?"

She turned around quickly, "Danny?!" She slipped and began to fall into the well.

I panicked and let my hero instincts take over, I could feel my eyes glowing a bright neon green, but I didn't care. I had to save Kagome! I quickly dove towards her from the top of the steps. I grabbed her and tried to pull her back up, but it was too late. She was too far into the well and kept falling, pulling me with her.

The ground was approaching fast, I thought of using my ghost powers since the situation was dire enough, but I didn't have much time to think. Right before we collided with the earth, we were engulfed in a blinding light, much similar to the rings of my transformation. A soothing wave swept over me as we fell into the light.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have any questions or constructive criticism. This is probably the **LAST CHANCE** to leave a suggestion for when in the Inuyasha series this story should start in! However I am still accepting ideas for the plot like how or if I should reveal Danny's secret!

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**


	4. Ch4 IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hey, I'm back! Sorta... I'm not back with a new chapter sadly, as much as I would hope. I'm still unsure where in the Inuyasha series I should dump Danny. So in order to solve this problem, I have made a poll where you can vote for ONE of the options. Also, I'm not sure if I have any inspiration to continue this story. So if you all could be so kind as to leave a review or pm me what you do to get your inspiration. It would help me... A lot. BTW, the poll closes... Ummm... Sometime in the next... Two months? Yeah, two months. Or maybe later if I forget... But anyway, once again, sorry for this not being an actual chapter but I had to let y'all know that I needed help.

Forgive me?

-RoyM.


	5. Ch5 Feudal Intro

**A/N: **Hey look! An update! This chapter's pretty short and doesn't do much for the plot but i'm travelling soon so I'll be able to write more on the way to my destination. I'm going to Mexico!

This chapter is more of a baby step than an actual plot advancer. Oh! And I also have a question for you guys, it'll be at the bottom.

**crai22 - **Thank you so much for giving me some ideas and complimenting the way I write each character, I like to say that I try my hardest. I'll take your ideas into consideration and if I can make it work, I'll be sure to mention that you helped.

**Ghost iv - **I tend to do that, don't I?

**allietheepic7 - **Please, feel free to give any suggestion even if it might not make sense, I will attempt to make sense of it.

**godOfHeroes22 - **Done and done.

**Tanoshii Shurui - **Thanks!

**GirlFish - **You have given me so many suggestions and have contributed so much to future chapters that I have in mind. I hope that you will continue to share your thoughts and ideas with me.

**scheffelman - **You'll just have to wait and see, sorry.

**CloudyRaven - **Thanks for the idea! I'll see what I can do.

**FallenLeaf12 -** I just might take you up on those ideas

**Myra the Dovahkiin - **Interesting is what I'm aiming for

**Hinote Snidget - **Don't ever worry about your review being to long when it comes to my stories, no comment is too long. Thank you for the many ideas that you have given me.

**The Dark Imperial - **One step at a time, right?

**Atea1793 - **Maybe, it all depends on the poll though.

**NoSignalBlueScreen - **Motivation indeed, thanks!

**rosetrang628 - **With that great of an idea, you could write your own story! Thank you for sharing your opinions, I really appreciate it.

**elnine27 - **I'm not big on romance, and 'sides, she's dead.

**Big thanks to the one person that told me what they do for inspiration, you know who you are. If you're alright with me saying your name, just let me know and I'll put it in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Danny 1st POV**

"Danny?"

Someone was talking to me…

"Danny? Can you… me?"

It was a girl.

"Danny? Danny! Please… wake up."

She was calling for me.

I fought to open my eyes, to move, to make a sound… but I couldn't. All I could do was lay there, wherever there. The girl continued to call my name. I felt her grab my wrist, she was going to check for a pulse.

No! I thought, hoping that she would stop the motion, if she tried I knew she wouldn't feel anything. Ever since the accident that took half my life, my heart has never pulsed. The ectoplasm in my blood took over my hearts job, the ectoplasm moved on its own taking my regular blood along with it.

She didn't stop the motion and put her two fingers to my wrist, she gasped, dropping my arm.

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, crying. I wanted to get up, to tell her that I was alright, but I couldn't, something still held me in place, paralyzing me.

I could feel her resting her head on my chest, her body shook as she cried.

A tear fell onto my face and suddenly, I could move again, the thing keeping my body captive was defeated by this girl's single tear.

I opened my eyes to see Kagome with her head buried in my chest, unable to see that I was awake.

"Ka-Kagome?" I asked, slowly rising up as not to startle her.

"Danny?" She looked at me with red eyes, swollen from crying. "You're alive? But how? I checked your pulse and-"

"It doesn't matter." I cut her off, not wanting to explain. "What's important is that I'm still alive and kicking."

I gave her a small smile that she returned after wiping the tears from her face.

"Do you think we can climb out?" I asked gesturing to the tall stone walls surrounding us.

"Yeah, definitely." She grabbed her backpack and slowly but surely began the climb to the top of the well.

Looking up to make sure she doesn't fall, I realize something. She's wearing skirt… and no shorts.

I immediately looked down, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

Once I was sure Kagome was out of the well, I began to climb up the same way she did, using the vines and the occasional stone sticking out and moving much faster due to my enhanced abilities and the lack of a 20lbs backpack.

I reached the top and jumped out, landing on the grassy earth…. Wait, grassy? Last I checked it was dirt and pebbles that surrounded the well, not the fresh green grass currently underneath my feet. I look up and inhale sharply, it was nothing like the well house we were just in.

It was open and the sun was shining down on me. The walls and roof that once made up the well house no longer existed. We were in a small meadow surrounded by a ring of trees that turned into a forest.

I looked to Kagome and asked, "Where are we?"

She smiled and said, "Danny, welcome to Feudal Japan."

"But how?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "The well, it acts as a portal that links our modern world to this past."

"Wow," I said amazed. This is how she's been getting here and where she was just before I arrived.

"Yep, that's what I thought when I first got here, well, after getting over being scared." She smiled, "Come on, we'll talk more on the way to the village."

**Inuyasha 1st POV**

I lifted my nose to the air and took a big whiff. She's back, I thought with a grin, before taking another whiff. But wait, something, someone's with her, and they smell, almost like a demon. I jump down from the tree I was perched in, rushing towards her scent. Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly that's all I have, I just came up with it today and typed it up thinking, why not?

Ok, here's the question: Would ya'll be mad if I didn't resurrect Kikyo? Leave your answer in the reviews and also PLEASE explain why you chose your answer, otherwise it will not count. Thx!

-RoyM.


	6. Ch6 Nice To Meet'cha

Loading...

**A/N: **I had some time today and got bored so I thought, why not right another chapter? So here it is!

I read everyone's review concerning the resurrection of Kikyo and some of ya'll helped me realize that she is a bit of an important character to the plot of some things in the story, and like **GirlFish** pointed out, I also would like to see what a conversation between Kikyo, who's made of clay and should be dead, and Danny who is half dead and technically shouldn't exist. So I offer this, what if I did resurrect Kikyo but had her pass on much earlier than she did in the canon series? Would ya'll be alright with that? And please remember that Danny being there will change that of the canon story so in some cases he may do something for the group that Kikyo did in canon.

Reviews will now be answered through PMs, unless you're a guest, in which case they will be listed here. This will happen because **Dr. ForgottenFables **pointed out that my responses just add to the word count number which is unnecessary.

* * *

Danny 1st POV

As we walked along through the trees in the forest, I asked Kagome, "So why do you come back here, to this era?"

"Well," she started, bringing her hand to scratch the back of her head, just like I do when I'm nervous. "It's kind of a long story..."

"We got time, like, 500 years or so, right?" I smiled as she laughed.

"Well it started the day just before my birthday..."

"Wow Kagome, that's quite the adventure." I admitted. "You mind if I help ya'll out? It sounds like fun."

"Sure, I don't mind," but then she muttered. "Inuyasha might though..."

I turned to face her and we stopped. I grabbed her shoulders and asked, "But back to all that you've experienced, you're not mentally scarred or anything? No trauma?"

"Nope, surprisingly none at all."

"That's good I wouldn't want you to be hurt." I was relieved that she wasn't injured in any way, shape, or form.

Inuyasha 1st POV

As I neared closer to Kagome and the other person, I caught a few words with my enhanced hearing.

"...want you to be hurt..." It was a man's voice. Someone's trying to rape her! I began to run even faster and arrived to see Kagome being held by her shoulders facing a boy. The boy had his back to me o I couldn't see his face but he had black hair and wore an all-black outfit and boots.

"Kagome!" I shouted rushing towards her and kicking the boy out of the way.

I stood in front of her protectively, that boy wouldn't touch her again as long as I was there.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you right?"

"Inuyasha." I ignored her.

"Want me to beat him up? Cause I will and it will hurt?"

"Inuyasha." She said it a bit louder this time but I still ignored her.

"Come on, did he or-"

"Ouswari!" Kagome shouted and my face met the ground.

I jumped right back up and yelled in her face, momentarily forgetting the boy I pushed to the ground. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You wouldn't shut up," she responded calmly, she walked over to the boy and helped him up. "You didn't land to hard, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy responded, dusting himself off.

Now able to get a good look at him, I could see that his hair was parted to cover his right eye and his visible eye was a baby blue. I could see that his pants weren't black but a very dark blue and his shirt had a white shape in the center and two white rings on his left sleeve. He wore a silver chain around his neck and on it hung a gold and green ring.

"Who's he?" I asked Kagome, scoffing that she offered to help him up and never me.

"This Inuyasha, is my older brother, Danny. Danny, this is Inuyasha, the one I spoke of earlier."

Danny 1st POV

I nodded looking at the red clad boy. He had golden eyes and long silver hair running down his back. He had dog ears sticking out from his hair and claws on his fingers. His teeth were sharper than that of a regular human and he wore a red robe and a black beaded necklace with the occasional white fang every few beads. Tied to his waist was a purple hilted sword in its black sheath, the sword seemed to radiate a great power but was being held inside by the sheath.

"It's nice to meet you," I extended my hand in greeting.

Inuyasha scoffed again and turned his head, holding his nose higher in the air as if to say I'm-way-better-than-you.

"Likewise," he didn't sound very happy, did I do something wrong?

"How'd you get through the well anyway? Most people just hit the ground and end up with a concussion." He looked at me, his attitude long forgotten as he wondered how it happened.

"I was wondering that too," Kagome agreed.

Great, now they're both staring at me.

"Uhhh... How am I supposed to know?" They still looked at me expectantly. "Maybe because I was holding onto Kagome." They seemed to accept that answer.

"Maybe, that might be it. We should ask Kaeda!" Kagome suggested.

We continued to make our way through the forest to the village where Kaeda lived. I wonder what she's like. I tried to imagine the old women but came up with someone like the lunch lady, I shuddered. I really hope she isn't like that.

I felt eyes on me and turned to quickly meet Inuyasha's before he turned as if he was never looking.

Inuyasha 1st POV

I quickly faced forward as Danny caught my stare, he didn't say anything but I'm sure he's wondering why I looked.

Since when did Kagome have an older brother? I didn't see him when I went to her time. And now that I really look at him, they don't look alike at all, aside from the same color of hair. Was he absent when I went to fetch her? And what's with his scent? It definitely isn't human.

* * *

Kagome 1st POV

We arrived at the village to see Kaeda there waiting for us.

"There yee are, Inuyasha. So yee wandered off to find Kagome." She walked towards us. "And who are yee, stranger?"

"I'm Danny, Kagome's older brother." He said smoothly, extending his hand in greeting. "And you must be Kaeda, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaeda extended her hand to his and shook before pulling back. "So he is able to pass through the well? But how, child?"

"We're not sure on that, we were hoping you would know." I told her.

Kaeda nodded, " Give me time and I will think, perhaps you'll stumble across the answer on your journey. "

"So why does he have to come with us again?" Inuyasha whined for the umpteenth time in the past few days.

"Because he offered to help and I accepted," I told him, becoming a bit annoyed.

We were walking on a path towards wherever the next village was, I had my bike on my right and the two boys on my left, Inuyasha in the middle.

"Can he even fight?"

"Yes he can," Danny growled, obviously agitated.

"Well, you still need a weapon." Inuyasha argued, "I have the tetsaiga and Kagome has her bow, but I don't see you with anything.

In the blink of an eye Danny pulled something out of his pocket and had Inuyasha in a headlock, the item pointed at his head.

"You were saying," Danny replied smugly seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

The object being held to Inuyasha's head was a silver pistol looking object with neon green accents. Inuyasha struggled to get out of his grip but was unable to a Danny tightened his hold.

"Okay! I give!" Inuyasha shouted after realizing he was not going to escape anytime soon.

Danny released Inuyasha from the headlock, smiling triumphantly.

I laughed at their antics as we continued to walk down the road, eventually coming across a lake that we decided to take a break at.

I changed into my swimsuit so that I could refresh myself in the water while the boys went to do… Well, whatever boys do.

Danny 1st POV

I sat myself down at the base of the tree Inuyasha and Myoga were currently in.

I met Myoga yesterday when he decided to bite into my neck when we were traveling. I was just about to hit the little irritation before he pulled back and shouted that I tasted disgusting.

"Ah… Oh wow." I heard Kagome say from where she was in the lake. "That was so nice. The water is clean, the air is fresh. It's not so bad being in the middle ages."

I guess she's right, I thought, taking a big whiff of the fresh air that you can't get in our modern world.

"We've been away for three days now," Inuyasha complained from his position in the tree. "You said if we left the village we'd find more jewel pieces out here in Wasashi. But-"

"Yeah, yeah," Myoga quickly cut him off. "Sure, whatever."

"Are you listening to me or what?" Inuyasha sounded a bit mad.

"Uhhh… Well…" Myoga started at a loss of words. "Yes, of course. You're right. I was just uh… a bit distracted by our young lady down there."

"Pevert," I said to Myoga and threw a rock at him.

The rock hit its mark and Myoga fell a bit before catching himself, repositioning himself so that I couldn't see him.

"Listen you," Inuyasha growled, ignoring what I did.

"I'm just gonna go check on her, kay?" Myoga didn't wait for an answer as I heard him hop away.

I got up from my spot and said, "I'm going to go keep an eye on him."

"Yeah you go do that," Inuyasha replied, then said to Myoga. "You're just going to get clobbered, I wouldn't do it if I were yo-"

Inuyasha cut off as we both heard a whishing noise and saw a white blur.

We both looked at each other and nodded before darting off after the blurred figure. Inuyasha through the trees and I on the ground.

I heard Kagome scream in terror as I broke through the tree line, Inuyasha just seconds before me.

"Huh?" Inuyasha shouted before landing on a rock in the water.

I watched him stumble a bit, nearly falling into the water before settling into a crouched position. Darn, I was really hoping that he'd fall.

"Jeez! Would you not scare me like that, it's not what'cha think." Inuyasha shouted.

"It wasn't cause of you." Kagome shouted back then pointed to her right. "It's my clothes!"

We both looked to where she was pointing and saw that the white blur ran off with her uniform in tow.

A loud whistle was heard in the air and we made our way to the source.

I arrived at the scene earlier than the other two because Inuyasha had to grab Kagome.

Sitting against a tree whistling was a boy wearing a blue yukata with white squares and a sword strapped to his waist. He had black hair and eyes and had his fingers in his mouth whistling.

A little white monkey hopped towards him, holding Kagome's uniform above it's head. The monkey must've been the blur I saw.

The boy caught the monkey and said, "That's my good boy. So, what'd you bring me this time?"

The boy reached into the top of Kagome's uniform and pulled a white laced bra.

"Eh…" He was stunned. "This isn't something to eat."

The monkey made a noise that sounded like whoops and scratched it's head.

Then Inuyasha arrived, yelling "HEY!"

The boy jumped back, frightened.

"Gimme my clothes back!" Kagome appeared behind him.

The boy pulled out his sword and pointed it at the duo.

"Who are you!?" He shouted. "You look suspicious!"

"And you don't?" I asked him, stepping from my spot in the shadows. "Here in a forest nowhere near a village with a monkey and stealing women's clothes. Then of all things the first thing you grab is one of her undergarments thinking it's food."

I had my back to Kagome and Inuyasha so they didn't see the face I was making at the boy, but they did see that the expression of the boy became even more terrified than before.

I heard Inuyasha move behind me and moved out of the way just as he kicked the boy in the head with his foot. The boy's monkey then began to panic and run around screaming and waving it's arms in the air.

The boy hurriedly stuffed his face with the chips Kagome had went to retrieve from her bag.

"You must've really been hungry," Kagome stated, watching him eat.

She had changed back into her clothes after realizing it was just a misunderstanding. Her backpack sat beside her and her bike was on the other side of the tree which Inuyasha lounged in. I was sitting next to Kagome to make sure the monkey kept it's hands out of the bag.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome offered him.

He quickly accepted and said thank you before downing it in one gulp.

"And there's something in here for you too," She said to Inuyasha, pulling out a bag of dog treats.

I stifled a laugh, Higurashi-san probably packed them.

"No thank you," Inuyasha said a bit rudely, jumping down from the tree.

I took the bag from Kagome and pulled out one of the treats. The guy had dog ears right? So he'll probably like them.

I waved it in front of his nose, knowing that he could already smell it.

"C'mon," I said, "At least try it, she brought it all the way out here just for you, it's the least you can do."

Inuyasha seemed to break down a bit at my words and the way I was waving the treat right in front of him.

He then growled out fine and snatched the treat from it's position in front of his face. He quickly tossed it into his mouth and bit down on it before swallowing. He then proceeded to snatch the bag from where it sat next to me and ate the entire thing, myself and Kagome laughing at him the entire time.

"Those were good." He said after finishing, "What were they?"

"Dog treats," I responded grinning at him.

He looked at me in anger.

"You mean that you just goaded me into eating something meant for a pet."

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted lunging at me before an ouswari from Kagome made him hit the ground hard.

She and I laughed once again and noticed that the boy had finished eating.

"I give thee thanks women," he said. "The chips potato were delicious."

Kagome and I stood up from where we sat.

"My name is Kagome. The one on the floor is Inuyasha, beside me is Danny, and-"

The boy hit something on his face and when he pulled his hand back we saw a flattened Myoga float slowly to the ground.

"He's Myoga the flea." Kagome introduced the pest happily.

The boy had a weirded out look on his face, probably thinking that we're the weirdest group he's seen so far.

Kagome approached him and said, "You said before that you were separated from your allies. Tell me, are you a noblemen?"

The boy turned his back to her and held his head high saying, "I'm not at liberty to reveal my family." He began to walk away then turned back. "But my name's Nobunaga."

"Nobunaga?" Kagome put her hands to her face. "The Nobunaga?" She dashed forward to shake his hand but I stopped her.

"Hand on Kagome." I stepped forward and the guy backed away a little, remembering the face I gave him. "Are you Oda Nobunaga? Or some other person?"

Nobunaga scoffed, "Hmph, I am Amari Nobunaga belong to the Ticada Clan in the land of Kai. Please do not confuse me with him."

"So you know him, and what happened to not being at liberty?" I asked.

"Yeah! And he's a big idiot." He didn't answer my last question, obviously recognizing his slip.

I turned to Kagome and said, "He's not the Nobunaga that you wanted to meet."

"And here I thought you were living history," She sighed.

"Ahem," Not-Oda-Nobunaga-But-Amari coughed. "I trust you'll excuse me, an important mission demands my immediate attention. Farewell." And he began to walk away.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't go that way if I were-"

He was cut off by Amari's shout as he fell down the small cliff and hit the bottom hard.

We all looked over the edge to see him in a very uncomfortable and pained position.

"At least you warned him," I said, laughing a bit at this guy's pain.

"A loser? Yes." Kagome said. "But Oda Nobunaga? Probably not."

She wasn't going to let that go.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter! I'll try to write more later. And don't worry if you haven't received a response from me, I'll get to you soon.

-RoyM.


End file.
